


They Say That Fire is Cleansing

by noodlebowl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Caleb Widogast Angst, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast is a Mess, Caleb Widogast is my son, Etheree poem, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Caleb Widogast, Matt Mercer - Freeform, Mighty Nein, POV Caleb Widogast, Poetry, Sad Caleb Widogast, Self-Loathing Caleb Widogast, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, critical role - Freeform, etheree, liam o'brien - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlebowl/pseuds/noodlebowl
Summary: [ SPOILERS FOR C2E18 ]They say that fire is cleansing.Caleb knows otherwise.





	They Say That Fire is Cleansing

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing anything poem related, but I like writing etheree poems a lot. It's structured but also gives me freedom to write whatever I want. 
> 
> Hope this gets some attention despite how short it is.

they say that fire is cleansing, purifying  
that it scorches and burns away evil  
and that it leaves a fresh blank slate  
that it will cleanse and renew  
but caleb knows better  
for he has seen it  
he has used it  
yes, it burns  
but it  
hurts

\--

pain  
is all  
that it has  
brought to caleb  
it has burned away  
all that was ever right  
leaving nothing in its wake  
including who he used to be  
all that is left is a hollow shell  
a pathetic mix of grief and self-hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments and boomarks are appreciated.


End file.
